Broken, or just bent?
by Monchele4ever05
Summary: Jesse come back and is obviously a little obsessed with Rachel. He holds her hostage and rapes her multiple time. He wants her to leave Finn and 'start a family with him'. After Rachel is found, what will her life be like now? Will she have a child? And could this be Shelby's chance to gain the love of her daughter she gave up for adoption 17 years ago? Story better then summary...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so for everybody who read my first story and are familiar with me, hi. As you can see, I am back to writing and recently I have been doing a lot of it, so I have a few stories up my sleeve that I have at least the first two or three chapters of to post later on. For those of you who haven't ever read anything by me, I hope you enjoy my story and don't look for the first story I posted. I already deleted it :( Please like, review, follow, and all that jazz! Also, please note that although this story is rated T, I am going to advise you that it contains rape and could be traumatic to some readers. I try not to put it in to too much detail to be disturbing, but I just want to give a warning...Enjoy :)

"Please…please stop! Stop it!" I screamed

"You're asking for this. You know you are. Don't lie to me, Rachel!"

His hands roughly roamed my bare body. Every time I would try to push his hands away, he would return them and squeeze whatever part of my body he desired.

I had been in my house waiting for Finn to come over. He called me and said that he couldn't make it over tonight; his mom was sick and she wanted him to stay home. Kurt was at some fashion show in Columbus for the weekend and she didn't want Burt to take care of her himself. I had decided that because my dads were on a month log business trip in Washington, that I would just go downstairs to the couch and watch funny girl and eat some take-out from the only restaurant in town with somewhat of a variety of vegan and vegetarian food choices.

I was sitting there, enjoying my dinner and movie, when I heard a noise come from the back door in the kitchen. I went to see what was going on and I saw Jesse enter the house.

"Hello Rachel." He said

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I came to see you. I figured you missed me. I know I've missed you." He moved closer toward me and took my face gently in his hands.

"Jesse, it was very nice of you stop by, but I think you should leave now. I'm dating Finn, you know that." I said trying to slowly move away from him. I walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for him to leave. "Please go."

"Oh Rachel, are you sure you want me to leave just yet?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, with our bodies touching. He pushed my hair back and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away.

"Yes, Jesse, I'm sure. Whatever you came here planning to do, it's not going to happen. I have a boyfriend, I love him very much, and he means the world to me. I'm not going to hurt him…..not again." I said motioning to the door.

"Oh no, we're just now getting started." He said pushing the door closed. "Rachel, you up for a little bit of fun tonight?" He asked grabbing my butt and squeezing it.

"Get away from me, Jesse." I slapped him across the face.

"You naughty thing. That was a big, big mistake, Rachel. See, now you've made me mad. And that's not a good thing. Not for you, anyway." He growled. He shoved me down to the floor and pinned me down. He ripped my shirt off and turned around to look out the window above the kitchen sink. My neighbor, Mr. Walsh, had started to mow his lawn. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

"Please, Jesse, don't do this!" I screamed.

"Do what? Give you what you deserve? How could I miss a perfect opportunity like this? You're perfect, Rachel and since you've decide that you're too good for me, I think it would be good for you just so you see what you're missing out on." He mischievously smiled. He took me by my feet and dragged me in to the dining room, where there were no windows or doors, besides the two doorways leading into it from the living room and kitchen.

Without pause, I fought him as long as I possibly could, but he was too strong. "Please! I'm begging you! Stop!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, you want more? Okay. I guess I'll have to bump it up a notch, huh?" He asked gritting his teeth. And that's when it all started. His hands explored my body roughly and once he became bored with that, he started focusing on my face. He bit my lip several times and punched me, also several times. After a while of that, he stood up and unzipped his pants.

"Jesse, please, don't do this to me! If you l…l…l-love me, like you say you do….then please don't ! I will get on my hands and knees and beg you if you want me to, but please, just don't do this to me!" I cried.

"No, Rachel, I'm sorry I can't do that. Anytime I get a free pass from you, I have to take it. You know you want it. You're practically begging for it ." He said. I was now in my bra and underwear, that he ripped away the torn and bloody skirt from my body. It had become slightly bloody from the scratches on my arms and legs, and from my nose bleed after he punched me, leaving me in a mess.

"I will do anything for you, if you just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. I'll pay you whatever amount you ask for, just tell me, I swear I will. I could pay you and this whole thing will just go away for good. No one has to know." I was crying so hard I could barely even understand myself as I spoke.

"What's the fun in that? And besides, Rachel I love you too much to just let it go." He whispered to me. It made me cry even harder.

His fingers constantly kept slipping into my underwear. I tried to fight him, but every time I did, he would slap me as hard as he possibly could across the face and pin my wrists above my head.

By now it had probably been an hour since Jesse had come over, but it felt like I had been living this torture for multiple eternities. And next came the worst part. Jesse already had his pant unzipped and pulled down, so he grabbed my purple lace underwear and ripped them from my body. "JESSE! PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed the loudest I could. My chest and abdomen were sore from him beating me and sitting on me.

"C'mon, Rachel. What better way to express my love for you? And to prove to everyone our epic love affair, we're gonna make a beautiful baby, and you're gonna leave that 9 foot tall, talentless, awkward, idiot, and we're going to raise our child together and we're gonna live our lives with each other forever." He smiled, grabbing my hips. I squirmed and screamed at him, but before I could even attempt to stop him, in one swift motion, it was gone. My virginity was gone, my innocence was gone, and you might as well have sat my dignity and sanity side by side and set them both on fire.

He continued the same motion over and over again until he looked at his watch and said "Oh, look at the time. I better get going. But so we know you're not gonna run off to the hospital as soon as I set foot out of the door, why don't we take care of that first?" He rhetorically asked me.

I shook my head and kept begging and screaming through the sobs. He didn't even look at me as he slid his pants on and scooped me out of my own puddle of blood in the dining room floor and carried me upstairs to my bed. "And so I'm sure you don't slip away, why don't we add these just for my own personal reassurance?" He pulled handcuffs and a gag out of his pocket and dangled them in front of my face. He then, used them.

"Don't worry, I'll be back , my little shining star." He smiled. He leaned down to give me a long, deep kiss, but I took my foot and kicked him between the legs. "Ow, somebody didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today. What, did Shuester give the rainbow pixie with women's sweaters the Whitney solo you wanted? Or was it black beauty?" He laughed, then casually left the room.

I sat and cried for as long as I can remember until, eventually I could feel myself falling into a sleep filled with traumatic and horrific nightmares.

AN: Okay, so the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and please, please review. Just remember, if you want more of the story, review! You guys are what post these, not me. Depending on how many reviews I get is usually how much I post. On the occasion, I'll post just because I'm bored, but if you really do want more of the story, I wouldn't just depend on me becoming bored and posting all the time... So yeah... Also, I'm not really 'new' to , but I have only posted 1 story before this, like I said, so I don't really know how Beta readers work, so If you would like to be 1 for this story, you'll probably have to explain how to me first (lol, I'm sorry. I sound like an idiot.) through PM or in the reviews if you want :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I'm really glad that you guys are liking the story a lot so far. I am currently about to start writing the 4th chapter like right now. Right after I post this. But anyway, thank you to poppylovesglee, mari71089, SayImADreamer, rudy4532, and FinchelFan728 for reviewing! Thanks to ThalitaD, SayImADreamer, rudy4532, . .world, FinchelFan728, and -FH for the follows! And thank you to sillystuffgleefan and rachybaby24 for the favorites! You guys really do make my day when you review, follow, etc. I woke up this morning and that was the first thing I looked at :) Also, I wanted to also say thank you to the guests that review and stuff. One of them told me that they wanted Shelby to be in the story to help with Rachel's recovery, so whoever posted that, if you're reading this, I think that's a great idea and I will definitely do that :) But, she pro wont come in until the 5th or 6th chapter. Enjoy! **

I remember waking up in my bed that was covered in blood and the sheets and comforter was torn. By my guess, it had been three days since it had happened the first time. He had come back every day at least twice to have another round and every time I would scream and cry and beg more than the last. All he would respond with is saying that he loved me and that I wanted it and he couldn't stand to let me go now that he has me. My whole body was almost numb. For days now, I had sobbed and sobbed a she did it, but after he stopped, it felt like it hurt so bad that I couldn't even feel it. It was a very odd feeling.

Jesse entered the room once again this time holding my phone in his hand. "Hello Rachel, I thought I would bring you a little surprise." He shook the phone in front of my face.

I squealed and shook my head to the best of my abilities.

"Oh, you want it?" He asked. I tried to shake my head again.

"Sorry princess, don't you just love a good joke?" He smiled.

"I did want you to listen to this and then do me a little favor. Sound good?" I sat still.

He touched the screen of my phone a few times and then held the phone to my ear.

"Please answer me, Rachel. I am so sorry about cancelling dinner a few nights ago. I swear I will make it up to you. Just please call me back. I understand if you're mad at me, but you're starting to scare me. I just need to know you're okay. Please, please call me back soon. I need to hear you're voice. I love you! Bye." It was Finn's voice. Apparently he had left several voicemails, but Jesse only let me listen to that one.

"You hear that? Frakenteen misses you. But that's just too bad, because you're going to call him and tell him a few things for me." He slowly removed the gag from my mouth and selected Finn's name from my contacts list.

"When he answers say exactly what I say. Got it?" I reluctantly shook my head.

"Hello?" Finn answered.

"Say Finn I'm sorry I missed your calls." He said

"Finn, I'm sorry I missed your calls." I repeated quietly. My chest was a sore from the beating and it really hurt to talk, but at this point, I didn't think I had a choice.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I have been worried sick about you. I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Say I'm fine, don't worry about me." Jesse whispered to me.

"I'm f-fine, don't worry about me." I said to Finn, close to tears.

"Why don't you come over tonight? Or maybe since your dads are gone, I could come over there and we can spend some time together. I really miss you, babe." He said

"Tell him that you're not looking for a hook-up, that you just called to say don't bother coming over tonight. It's over between you and him. Tell him that you hate him and that you never want to look at him again." Jesse said.

I now had tears running down my face at a steady pace.

"Tell him." Jesse harshly urged.

"Don't bother coming over, I just called to say that….I hate you and it's over between you and me. I never want to see you again." I cried into the phone.

"W-what do you mean? Rachel, you said you loved me! We were gonna get married one day and have kids. I love you, Rachel. Please don't do this to us!" I could tell that he was starting to cry and I felt so bad for letting him think these things, but if I wanted to live, I guess that was worth it for the time being.

"G-goodbye, Finn." I said.

"Rachel, please talk to me about this!" He cried.

I sniffled and said "I said Goodbye, Finn." Jesse pulled the phone away and hit the 'end' button.

"Nice work, Rachel. I kinda liked the fake crying, but you could have toned it down a little." He said

"They weren't fake, you jerk!" I exclaimed.

"Ms. Berry, that wasn't a very nice word. I would appreciate if you wouldn't call your soon-to-be-husband names." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you keeping me here? You got what you wanted. Please just let me go. I told you, I will pay you, if you want and I swear I won't tell anybody." I vowed

"I told you, I don't want your money and you're going to stay here for as long as I want you to without question. Oh, and that reminds me, you are really annoying. I think it's time to put the gag back on, huh?" He asked tying it back around my mouth.

"Sorry, I hate to leave, but now that that's taken care of, I have some business to tend to. Now you sit tight." He laughed and left me alone in the room.

I listened to his footsteps until I heard him leave the house.

I sat in my room, still in just my bra, for about a half an hour, until I heard the door open again. My body tensed up, thinking it was Jesse coming back to torment me some more. I closed my eyes and prayed until I thought I heard Finn's voice call my name, but I figured that I just wanted to hear his voice so bad that I was just imagining it.

I sat motionless just waiting for Jesse to enter the room, but I looked over to see Finn's handsome face. I squealed and his mouth dropped as he looked over at me laying handcuffed to the bed with the gag.

"Oh my god, Rachel, what happened?!" he exclaimed taking the gag out of my mouth and luckily Jesse was stupid enough to leave the handcuff key on my desk across the room.

"Finn! Finn, please help me! Please, Finn! He'll come back! Please get me out of here!" I begged, grabbing Finn by his shirt.

"It's okay, Rach. You're okay now, I've got you." He soothingly whispered to me and carefully picked me up out of the bed. "Who did this to you?" He asked

"It was J…J…J..Jes..Jesse" I struggled to even say his name.

"It's okay, babe. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. We're gonna get you some help, though." He sat me back down on the bed, took his jacket off, wrapped it around me, then picked me back up and took me outside to his truck.

"Finn, I-I'm s..so sorry for what I said to y-you. I d-didn't mean it. H-he made m-me. He told me that he l…lo…loved me and that I n-needed to l-leave you to start a f-family with h-him." It was hard for me to say the whole sentence at once, but I needed Finn to know that it was all fake.

"It's okay, Rach. I know. Just another few minutes and we'll get you to the hospital. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. I just need you to tell me: How long were you there and what exactly did he do to you? Just so I know in case the doctors ask."

I shook my head "I think I w-was there for th-three days? And He did everything. He touched me, he punched me, he kissed me, he licked me, he bit me. It was t-terrible. I s-swear, F-Finn, it meant nothing. I t-tried to stop him, but he was too strong for m-me." I cried

"It's okay, baby, I know. Just lay back and relax. We're gonna get you help soon." He assured me, holding to my hand as he rapidly made his way to the hospital.

**AN: Sorry the first AN was so long, but hope you enjoyed and please review! Means the world to me :) Also, I have a question. I do have the next chapter written. Would you like me to post it or just stay at a steady pace of posting everyday?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! I love that you guys are enjoying the story! I do put a lot of work into these stories, so every single review or follow or favorite is greatly appreciated :) I am working on chapter 4 right now, but it probably wont be finished for a few hours by the time I finish it and revise and stuff. Please please review and tell me your favorite part or what you liked about the chapter :) **

"I need help, please her! Somebody please help my girlfriend!" Finn shouted as he burst through the hospital doors, holding me in his arms.

"Sir, please calm down. We will get her help." The receptionist told him. "What's her name, address, age, and what happened to her?" She asked.

"Her name's Rachel Berry, she lives at 2689 Green Hill Road, she's seventeen years old, and she was…" He paused "…raped" he whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We will get her some help right now." She said as she quickly typed the information into the computer.

Doctors came rushing down the hall with a bed for Rachel. "Okay we'll take it from here, sir. Thank you. If you wouldn't mind waiting in the waiting room?" They said. He laid me down on the bed, gently.

"NO, Finn, please! Please, don't go! I need you!" I screamed, refusing to let go of him.

He looked to the doctor for approval. The doctor shook his head at Finn, allowing him to stay with me.

"It's okay, babe. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." He assured me, kissing my hand.

I couldn't keep my body from shivering as the male doctor wheeled the bed I was in, down the cold hospital hallway. The whole time I wouldn't let go of Finn's comforting hand.

It felt like it took hours to reach my hospital room, when in reality, it probably only took one to two minutes.

"Rachel, I'm going to ask you a very important question, and just remember, it's completely your choice. We highly recommend performing a SAFE (Sexual Assault Forensic Evidence) kit, also, and most commonly referred to as a rape kit. Would you like us to use this kit to catch your attacker?" He paused and looked at me. "Rachel, I understand that this is difficult for you, but if you want the kit preformed, we need to do it as quickly as possible." He said.

"I- I don't k-know." I sobbed. "Finn?" I stared at Finn.

"Honestly, babe, I think you should. I don't want this animal have a chance of slipping out of his punishment." He said, tightening his grip on my hand and bending down to kiss my forehead.

I looked at my doctor and tried to slow the shivering long enough to shake my head in reply to his question

This kit will consist of swabs, blood collection devices, and also multiple strategies we can use to determine your attacker. It will help catch the predator, lock him away, and end with justice for everyone, especially yourself." My doctor said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Soon nurses and doctors came in with a box with envelopes, gloves, a comb, swab, and other yet, undetermined objects. I didn't want to even see what they were going to do to me. Every touch triggered a flashback from one of the multiple times Jesse had decided to torture me.

The first thing they did was start with pictures. They took photographs everywhere where Jesse had 'left his mark'. First was my legs, then torso, then arms, then neck and shoulders, and my face.

After the pictures, they were about to begin to strip me of my clothing. All I had had on was the jacket Finn wrapped me in, my bra, and the underwear that I had managed to slip on just before we left.

"Ms. Berry, we are going to begin removing the clothing, for evidence, including underwear and bra. Would you like your boyfriend to leave the room, so it's more private, or would you like him to stay?" One of the doctors asked.

"It's okay, Rachel, I understand if you want me to leave. I'll just step right outside and be back as soon as I can." Finn said.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back. I need to go my instruments to collect and preserve the clothing." The doctor said, slipping out of the room.

"NO! Finn, please don't leave! Please don't!" I cried and tightly latched onto his arm.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Are you sure?" He asked.

"It's n-nothing you h-haven't seen b-before. Please don't leave." I bawled.

"I promise, I won't leave you. Ever." Finn smiled "I love you. You know that? Everything is going to be just fine." Finn caressed my hand and tried to calm me down from the crying that still had not stopped from the time we entered the hospital, while waiting for the doctor to return.

He came back with a few nurses and some plastic bags.

As soon as he reached out to remove the jacket from my body, I cried out in horror. I starting shaking all over. Suddenly, the face turned from the male doctor, to Jesse. He was back. He was once again ripping anything off that was covering my body again. He was hitting me again. He was telling me that I was asking for it and not to fight it again. It was absolutely terrifying. His face no more than two or three inches away from mine. And I could smell my blood in the scent of his breath. I think this was the worst one yet.

"Rachel! C'mon! Rachel, you're okay! I have you!" Finn cried holding me close. I looked at the doctor as he watched Finn try to calm me down. No less than five seconds ago, I could have sworn I was back in my bedroom with Jesse again.

"Rachel, it's okay. I promise. Patients in your case usually experience flashbacks, as you are now. My staff and I would never harm you. But, we do have to take you clothes off and touch certain parts of your body to correctly preform the kit, okay?" He asked.

I didn't answer, but Finn looked at me for a second, then looked back at the doctor and nodded. "It's okay, Rach. We'll get you through this." He promised, holding my hand as the doctors proceeded to carefully take the jacket off of my body and place in in one of the bags. I tried to stay still and clam, but I kept shaking and everytime they touched a tender part of my body, or did something that triggered a memory, I would cry out in pain and Finn was standing right there the whole time, comforting me.

….

When the kit was over, all I wanted to do was sleep. It was about eleven o'clock (PM) now. I had been at the hospital for hours. They had warned me that tomorrow a detective was going to come in to question me, but for now I just wanted to rest. I had encouraged Finn to go home and sleep and shower and eat and stuff, but he refused. I was actually glad he was staying, the last thing I wanted to be left alone.

"Finn?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes?" he said, quickly standing up out of his chair and rushing to my side.

"W-will you..lay with me?" I asked, scared he would say 'no'.

"Of course." He smiled. "Why were you so afraid to ask?" He asked.

"I-I didn't know if you would want to l-lay with m-me after what I-I d-did." I started to cry.

"Rachel, what did you do? None of this was your fault." He said.

"B-but F-Fin, I-I… cheated on you."

"Rachel. You did not cheat on me. You were raped." I squealed as he said 'raped'. "I'm sorry, babe, I should have said that." He said. "But you did not cheat on me, none of this was your fault." He assured me.

"B-but I a-asked for it." I sobbed. "He even t-told me that I a-asked f-for it."

"No. Don't say that. You didn't ask for it, Rachel. He is a monster. He did this to you out of pure evil. Not because you asked." He said, stroking my head. "Do you hear me?" He asked.

I slightly shook my head. "Just please, lay with me." By now my sobs had slowed down a lot. I carefully tried to scoot over in my bed to make room for him.

He didn't say anything, but lifted up the blanket and layed down beside me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, against his warm chest as he hummed 'I'll stand by you' to me.

**AN: So what did you think? If you can't tell, I love writing Finchel fluff :) They are so adorable! Anyway, In the the reviews, you guys shouldn't be shy to tell me about something that you want to see in the story! I am open to ideas, just tell me :) And that really applies to anything. Friendships, couples (as long as it doesn't really interfere with Finchel, even though I might add a little relationship for them later..), possible story lines, etc. Review! And I was wondering if you mind in I added some Faberry and Pezberry friendship? And maybe some Samchel friendship? Idk...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, ready for a new chapter? Sorry it's so much later in the day...So, I was wondering if any of you guys watched One Tree Hill? I have another fic I have been working on. It's an OTH and Glee crossover, and I think it's going pretty well. I have the first three chapters written. I'm thinking about posting it either tonight or tomorrow, so if I do, please go read it! It's about Rachel, Jamie, Haley, Nathan, and some Finn and Quinn. Enough talking, you can go read now :P**

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked waking up beside me.

"He came. He a-attacked me again. He hit m-me. And he said he would-…."

"Rachel, what is it?" He asked.

"He said he'd kill you if I t-told it was h-him." I sobbed.

"Rachel. It was just a nightmare." He kissed my forehead. "Just another nightmare."

"Finn?" I asked, still heavily crying.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I'm…scared." I admitted.

"I know. But I promise, he can't get to you now. I will always be right here." He said softly.

"I mean, I'm scared of him, but what I really mean, is, when he attacked me, I begged him to stop. I told him I would pay him whatever he wanted, but he said-.." I paused. "He said that he was trying to start a f-family with me."

"I promise, he was just saying things. Don't even think about what he said. He just wants to mess with your mind, Rach." Finn said.

"I know, but what if it worked. What if I really am pregnant?" I asked. "How am I supposed to raise a baby?" I asked him.

"There are other choices. There's always adoption. And abortion." He said, playing with my hair.

I smacked his hand away and gasped. "Finn Christopher Hudson! How dare you?" I exclaimed.

"How dare I what?" He asked, confused.

"Mention abortion." I answered. "I could never kill my baby. And honestly, I'm really disappointed that you would even suggest that." I said, looking away from him.

"Rachel, it was just a suggestion. I would never expect you to do it, if that's not what you want. But there's also adoption." He suggested.

"No. I could never. If my child spent their life think I left them, or I didn't care about them, I don't know what I'd do. And I could never live with an open adoption. It would just hurt too much." I said.

"Rach, just rest, okay? Don't even think about it. Who knows? You not even be pregnant." He said.

"Finn, he raped me seven times and didn't use a condom once." I cried.

"It's okay." He cooed. "Just rest for now."

I layed my head back and tried to go back to sleep, and maybe if I was lucky, I would completely forget the conversation Finn and I had just had.

_Finn POV_

I waited until Rachel had fallen back asleep, until I slid out of the hospital bed and went to go speak to her doctor.

"Hi, Dr..?"

"Weston." He answered.

"Hi, Dr. Weston. I'm really worried about Rachel. Do you think you could do me a favor?" I asked.

"Well, that depends. What is it, and does she know that you're asking me?" he asked.

"Well, I just left her room. She told me she was afraid that she was pregnant. She said every time, he never used a condom, and he was trying to 'start a family with her'." I stated. "Do you think you could do one of those things that stops pregnancy from occurring after rape?" I asked.

"It's called emergency contraception. And unfortunately, I cannot. Be ause she was held captive for a few days, and raped multiple times, one cannot be performed, because of the chance of her already being pregnant. Otherwise, one would have already been performed along with the rape kit. But we did give her pregnancy test, while doing the rape kit, when you stepped out briefly." He said.

"Oh. Okay. When will we get the results?" I asked

"It's only been a day so far, so probably not for another week and a half or so." He said, checking his clipboard.

"Thank you very much, Dr." I said.

He just nodded his head.

I started walking back to Rachel's room when I thought about Rachel's dads. No one had thought to call them on their business trip in Washington. They had said it was very important, so the only other person I had thought to call was Shelby. She wasn't really her mom, but she was her mother. After what Rachel had gone through, she needed at least that.

I scrolled through the contacts in my phone. Rachel had put her number in there months ago when Shelby was helping with the Glee club.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hi, Shelby?" I asked.

"Um, I'm sorry? May I ask who is speaking?" She asked.

"This is Finn." I answered.

"Oh, hello, Finn!" She said. "How are you?" She asked.

"Um, okay, I guess, I actually called you to talk about Rachel." I said.

"Oh." She said. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really. Shelby, I didn't know who else to tell. You're her mom. He dads are gone and you deserve to know." I said.

"Finn, I-" She started.

"She was raped." I blurted out. I could feel the tears starting to develop in my eyes, just thinking about it.

"What?" Shelby asked, shocked. "You know what, I'll be right there. What room is she in?" She asked.

"I'll just meet you in the front lobby." I said, then she hung up.

I put my cell phone back into my pocket, then rested my back against the wall, as I slowly, slid down into a ball on the floor, crying. Now that I thought about it, this was really the first time that I had cried. I had been trying to stay calm, so Rachel would stay calm, but now that I was in my own world, it all came rushing out. _How dare that animal touch her? She doesn't belong to him, _I thought.

In less than five minutes, Shelby came rushing through the hospital doors, with a blonde haired, blue eyes, toddler on her hip, She came over to me. I was still in the corner hugging my knees. The worst of my tears were gone.

"Finn, how is she?" Shelby asked.

"She's better now. I found her yesterday in her room." I said.

"How did you find her?" She asked.

"I had to cancel dinner a few nights ago, because my mom was sick. After that I hadn't heard from her. I thought she was just mad at me, so I left her several messages telling her sorry and that I loved her. And yesterday I got a call from her saying she hated me and it was over and that she never wanted to see me again. I asked her what happened and asked her if she would at least talk about it to me. She refused and hung up the phone. I got worried and was confused, so I went to her house to talk to her. She wouldn't answer, so I used the key under the flower pot to get in. The house seemed empty, but her car was in the driveway, so I figured she was just avoiding me. I came upstairs and found her in her bed, covered in blood. It was terrible. She was handcuffed to the bed frame, and she had a gag in her mouth. All she had on was a bra and she looked as though she had been terribly beaten. And the blood was especially coming from between her legs. I found the key to the cuffs left on her desk and unlocked them, then brought her here as fast as I could." I was back to sobbing now.

"Oh, Finn, I'm sorry. Is she okay?" She asked.

"Well, physically or mentally?"

"Both." She answered.

"Not very well, either way." I said. "She had three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a very minor concussion, a minor laceration on the back of her head, which almost led to a hemorrhage, she also had a bunch of bite marks, a few of which had to have stiches, and a lot of ligaments and tendons were torn. As far as mentally, luckily she never really 'went in to shock', like the doctor said could occour, but she has been having terrible flashbacks and nightmares and she keeps..." I drew in a breath. "saying she was asking for it and she cheated on me and that she begged for him to do it."

"I told not to believe that stuff he told her, but she seems a little brainwashed." I added.

Shelby shook her head. "Oh my god." She looked down at the floor as she wiped a single tear from her face. "My baby." She whispered. I pretended that I didn't hear her, just for the sake of her privacy.

She looked back up at me, "Where is she? Can I see her?"

I thought for a second. _I wonder if Rachel is still asleep? I can't wake her, but her mom really should see her._ "Let me go check on her first, then I'll be right back." I told her.

I walked down the hall back to Rachel's room. "Hey." I said

_Rachel POV_

Finn stepped back in to the hospital room. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I answered.

"Sorry, I left? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. "Luckily, one of the nurses accidently woke me up before a nightmare did." I said. "So where'd you go?" I asked him.

"…Just to take a walk." He answered. "Do you think you're up for a visitor?" He asked.

_A visitor? I thought I had told him that I didn't want to tell the glee club yet…? _"Who? I guess it depends." I said.

"It's a surprise." He said.

I didn't say anything. He opened the door and said "She's awake."

I waited to see who he could be talking about.

A face that I hadn't even thought of appeared in the door with a small toddler on her hip.

Shelby Corcoran.

"Shelby?" I asked.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm just gonna step out in to the hallway." Finn said.

"No. Finn, please stay." I begged, shaking my head at him.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, Rach." He assured me.

"Finn!" I quietly hissed at him and shook my head again. "Please."

"You'll be fine." He whispered, kissing my head, then stepping out of the room. Leaving me, Shelby, and the small child I imagined to be Beth, alone.

"So, Rachel, it's been a few months." She said.

**AN: So what'd you think? Do you think I described the injuries that occurred okay? And do you think it was realistic? I don't know much about rape. The small amount that's in here now, took a while's worth of research... And I want to know what Your favorite part was. Don't forget to keep an eyes out for my new Fanfic. For right now, it's called 'Aunt Rachel', but considering I'm not too big on the title, and I usually get paranoid and change the title of story right before I post them anyway, it's probably going to change. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! I'm back with chapter 5! Honestly, I have been working on this story ALL DAY, and I'm still not satisfied with it, but I promised that I would have it posted by tonight, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, it has some Shelby and Rachel has to talk to a detective... (That's the part I'm most disappointed in) So go read and tell me what you think. Be honest. Constructive criticism is welcome. Lately, I feel like my writing is either just really bad to begin with and I didn't notice as much at first, or I'm getting worse...:(**

"Yeah. I guess it has been a little while." I said.

"Rachel, I'm really sor-"

"Don't." I stopped her.

She nodded her head.

"How are you doing?" Shelby asked.

I looked at the scratches and scrapes and bandages all over my body, then looked back at her.

"Right." She sighed.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good." She answered simply.

I saw Beth whisper something into Shelby's ear.

"Beth, this is your big sister, Rachel." Shelby pointed to me.

Beth waved her tiny hand at me. I waved back, slowly. "Hi, Beth." I whispered.

"Have Quinn and Puck seen her?" I asked.

"Not a whole lot. They just don't really come around. I think it's just too hard for kids their age." She said.

"I guess so." I said.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"She's gorgeous." I said.

"Thank you." She looked at Beth. "Say thank you, Beth."

"Tank you." Beth said sweetly.

"You're very welcome." I told her.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Shelby.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked. "I don't want her to hurt you."

"No, she's fine." I tried to smile, but my face was still a little soar.

Shelby brought her over and sat her beside me in the hospital bed.

"You have booboo?" he pointed to the bandage on my head.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Just a small one, though."

Shelby smiled at me. "She really likes you."

"Rachel, I really wish I would have been here earlier." Shelby added

I thought about replying, but decided against it, because I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Beth would really enjoy having a sister, you know? And I would enjoy having you too." She said.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry? I don't understand."

"Rachel, I was hoping you would come stay with Beth and I for a while, while you're recovering, and while your dads are gone." She said, smiling.

"I-I don't know. I have Finn. And I'm not incapable, I can stay alone." I said.

"Rachel, Finn can come over anytime, he can even stay with you, and I know you're not incapable, but I just want to be there for you." She said.

"Oh, really? So, where have you been the past seventeen years?" I asked, gently playing with Beth's blonde curls.

"Okay, that's unfair, Rachel….That's unfair to both of us. I gave you up because even though I wanted to, I knew I couldn't be the best version of myself for you. And you didn't deserve that. And think about your dads, you love them very much. If I wouldn't have given you up, you wouldn't have even gotten the chance to love them."

I shook my head. "Okay, you've made a point, but that doesn't mean you couldn't have been involved in my life."

"No, actually I couldn't have. The adoption was closed. I wasn't allowed to make contact unless you came to me. And when you did, honestly, even after all those years, I still didn't think I was ready, but now I am. Please don't be mad at me, your dads just didn't want to hurt you. And I don't blame them." She said.

"So the only reason you never came to me was because you weren't legally allowed?" I asked.

"Well, not completely, but mostly." She said.

"I still don't know. I'll have to think about it." I shrugged.

"Please do." She smiled slightly. "So, when do you think you are going to be discharged from the hospital?" she continued.

"Um, I don't know. Hopefully soon, though." I sighed.

….

"So, how did your visit with Shelby go?" Finn asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, kissing my head.

"She wants me to come and stay with her for a while."

"Well, are you going to?" he asked.

"I told her I didn't know." I said.

Just then, my doctor walked into my room.

"Hello, Rachel. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something." He said.

"No, no, of course not." Finn answered.

"Okay, well a detective is here and wants to ask you some questions. Would you mind if he came in and spoke to you?"

"Sure, I guess." I said.

He nodded and then went into the hallway to get the detective.

Seconds later, the detective entered the room, carrying a notepad and pencil.

"Hello, Ms. Berry." He greeted.

"Rachel." I corrected.

"Rachel." He confirmed. She pulled over a stool and took a seat beside my bed.

"So, first thing's first, when did this happen?"

"Friday, August 17th." I answered.

He nodded and scribbled something down on his notepad.

"Do you know what time, or around what time it happened?" he asked.

I could already feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, and he was barely on the third question.

"Around…" I stopped to take a breath. "Five thirty, I think?"

"Okay. Did this happen only one time?"

I shook my head as I felt all the tears that I had been holding in, fall. Finn grabbed my hand and rubbed my back, trying to calm my tears.

"How many time did it happen? And could you put it in a time frame for me?" he asked.

I felt like I was suffocating. It was all too much. The questions. The memories. Having to give answers. Too much.

"I-I…S-sev..seven t-times." I cried. "In thr-t-three d-days, I t-think." The sobs kept coming, more and more by the minute.

"Rachel, it's okay. You can slow down if you need to." Finn said, soothingly.

"Do you need a minute?" the detective asked.

I shook my head. "No. I j-just want to g-get it over w-with."

Finn nodded his head at the dectective.

"So, Rachel, do you think you know who the perpetrator is?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "I k-know exactly who h-he is."

"Could you tell me who?"

"Jes-jessie" I answered.

"Jessie, who?" he asked.

"I-I can't" I shook my head. I covered my eyes and leaned my head up against Finn's shoulder.

"St. James." Finn answered for me.

"Rachel, I really hate to do this but could you walk me through at least the first attack?" he asked.

I sniffled a little and wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. A lot of my sobs had slowed down, but I had a feeling that they were about to come back pretty soon. "Well, Finn had called and cancelled dinner because his mom was sick and my dads were, and still are, on a business trip, so I decided to order in and watch a movie." Is top to think about how exactly it all started and happened. "I heard something in the kitchen, so I went to go see what it was. I walked in and J-Jes" I stopped myself from saying his name, if I even could. "..I walked in and..he..had snuck in through the back door. He was saying how he..m-missed me and w-wanted to s-see me. I told him I had Finn and that I loved Finn, and wasn't going to hurt him. He kept trying to convince me to be with him and that he loved me. I told him to leave but he wouldn't. He grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away and smacked him."

I could feel the tears begin to approach again. "He told me that I shouldn't have done that I made him mad. He shoved me down to the floor." I wiped my eyes. "After that, he dragged me into the dining room, afraid someone would see him in the kitchen."

I took a deep breath. "He punched me, and h-hit me and b-bit me." The tears were back to flowing at a steady pace by now.

Finn soothed me for a while, then I tried to continue the story, but as I went more and more in depth, the worst I got. I kept having flashbacks and horrific memories, until Finn convinced the detective that it would be best if he came back another time, and that I should really have some rest.

Unfortunately, when he left I didn't get any rest. More like constant on and off crying and and more flashbacks.

All I know is that if I could have one thing, it would be a time machine.

**AN: Also, (even thought nobody answers the questions I put in my authors notes) I was wondering if you guys think my chapter are too long? I don't know. I look at them and can't tell. Some look really long and others look fine, although I try to keep them in the same length range (1,300-1,700ish) And also, even though none answered last time, I'm gonna ask again. Does anyone watch One tree hill? If you don't, DO. its so good. If you do, you're my new best friend because you watch OTH and Glee :P But for people who do or don't please please go read my new fic coming soon. It is a OTH and Glee crossover, but honestly, you really don't have to watch OTH to understand. it's not confusing at all. Actually, I think it's some of my best work :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys. I hope you aren't mad at me. This is the first time I've posted in a few days, and I'm really sorry. It's not for any reason, referring to the reviews I get or anything, because you guys are great, it's just that I have been very busy. But it Monday and I'm back to writing. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I couldn't really think of anything to add to it. I pretty much accomplished my plan in this chapter already, so I left it at that. I really like this chapter, I think it's pretty cute... Review! Please!**

I had lost count of the days, but I knew it felt like I had stayed in the hospital for a while now.

I heard a knock on the door just as Finn reached over to kiss me. "Saved by the…knock." Finn laughed. He had tried numerous times to get me to laugh or smile over the past few days, but I couldn't. Nothing felt worth being happy about to me.

Finn opened the door and saw Shelby standing in the doorway holding onto Beth's hand.

"Hi." She smiled.

I slightly waved back.

Beth let go of Shelby's hand and ran over to the stool beside my bed. Shelby had been her everyday about twice a day, so Beth had gotten used to being here.

Beth looked at me and waved. "Hi, Rach." She smiled. She heard Finn call me that and now that's all she calls me by.

"Hi, Beth." I waved.

"You better?" she asked, trying to do what Shelby had done every time she came to the hospital to visit.

"No, not yet." She frowned.

The room was quiet for a minute, until Beth decided to break the silence. "Come to my house?" Beth asked.

I looked at Shelby. Had she really told Beth I was coming to stay at their house when all I said was I'd have to think about it. Shelby shrugged her shoulders. "She heard me mention something about it to my landlord yesterday. Sorry."

"It's fine." I replied.

Finn nudged my arm. "If the offer's still open, it would be nice if I could come stay with you."

Shelby laughed slightly because of how rehearsed I sounded as I said it. But truthfully, it was rehearsed. Many times. "That would be great, Rachel!" Shelby smiled. Beth clapped her hands in excitement.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would agree to it." Shelby said.

"I didn't either." I agreed. "But Finn has to leave town for a couple of days with his family and insists that I come stay with you to avoid being alone." I added.

Shelby nodded her head.

….

About a day later, I was finally discharged from the hospital. Finn had gone to my house the night before and packed bags and bags of my stuff.

"So, are you excited?" Finn asked, as he drove me to Shelby's loft.

I stared at him.

"Okay, fine. I'll take that as a no." he said. "C'mon, cheer up. Your mo-…I mean Shelby-" he corrected himself. " is really excited for you to come and stay. And Beth too." He smiled. "Did you see her little face when you agreed to stay with Shelby?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I barely know them." I said.

"Yes you do. You've known Shelby for a while now. You just aren't close to her, but on the bright side, maybe staying with her for a while will change that." Finn said. "Rachel, the moment you saw Beth, I saw the look in your eyes. You know that she's the sister that you've always wanted."

"Wait. How did you know that? You had left the room." I told him.

He looked away from me.

I gasped. "Finn! Were you spying?" I asked.

"Fine. Maybe a little." He confessed. "Just give them a chance. Beth will love you so much more when she gets to know you as her big sister, Rachel." Finn smiled.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "Yes. I want to know Beth. My whole life I have dreamed of having a sister, but I just don't know how this will work." I sighed.

"You're Rachel Barbra Berry! You'll find a way." He said.

….

"Well, we're here!" Finn announced excitedly.

"And why must you say that so enthusiastically?" I asked.

"Because, it more fun that way." He stated. "You should try it sometime." He nudged my arm playfully. I rolled my eyes at him

He helped me out of the car and up the stairs into the building. I knocked on Shelby's door.

"Hey guys!" Shelby smiled.

"Hi." Finn smiled back.

"Come on in." Shelby said, moving out of our way so we could enter.

"Rach, stay right here. I'll go get your stuff out of the trunk." Fin said and kissed my head.

"Okay." I said.

Finn stepped back out, closing the door behind him.

"He really cares about you." Shelby said.

"Yeah. He's a better boyfriend than I deserve." I said.

"Oh, don't say th-" before Shelby could finish, Beth toddling into the living room.

"Rach!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Beth!" I tried to smile.

She hugged my legs.

"Beth, be careful. Remember, Rachel doesn't feel good?" Shelby warned her.

Beth frowned. "I sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me. I'm feeling a lot better." I told her as I slowly bent down and carefully hugged her back.

I saw Shelby staring at us with moved eyes.

"Beth, why don't you go play for a little while?" Shelby suggested.

Beth ran back off to her bedroom.

"I appreciate that you are so nice and affectionate to Beth even though I know you aren't exactly thrilled to be here." Shelby said.

"What can I say? She's the sister I've always wanted." I revealed.

Shelby smiled.

Finn re-entered the apartment, pulling two of suitcases behind him and carrying a large duffel back on his shoulder.

"Wow, how much did you pack?" I asked.

"I didn't know what you needed, so I packed as much of it as possible." He said. "Shelby, where do you want me to sit these?" he asked.

"Um, in her room, probably." She said. "C'mon, I'll show you." She showed us into the guest bedroom she had set up for me.

It was a light purple and had a bunch of black and silver music notes on the walls. There was a desk, bed, dresser, a TV on the wall, and a big area rug right in the middle to match the walls.

"Wow. I think she knows you better than you know yourself." Finn said.

I glared at him.

"Thank you Shelby." I said. "It's really great." I faintly smiled.

"How did you get this together so quickly?" Finn asked.

"I guess I'm just crafty like that." She laughed, jokingly.

**AN: Okay, I know Finn 'leaving town' for a few day after Rachel has just gotten raped is not at all what Finn would do, and it's not really that realistic because that's just not who he was, but I had to think of something to get Rachel alone with Shelby and Beth for a little while. I really hope you're liking it so far! Oh, and Update on my OTH and Glee crossover: it is well into the process of editing, but still need SO MUCH work. I'm glad I didn't decide to go ahead and post the first two or three chapters like I was thinking about doing, because I added another very small storyline, just to make it more realistic and had to go back and rewrite half of two or three chapters :( But, I won't give up on it, because, I'm actually quite proud of the idea and what I've came up for it so far. So yeah... Please don't forget to review! I love hearing your opinions 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi! I'm sooo sorry it took this long to get this chapter up, but my internets been screwed up for a little while, but now it's fixed. And because of the reaallyyy long wait that you had to sit through, I will be posting two chapters today :D I don't really what I think of this chapter so far, like if i'm satisfied or not, but you guys feel free to tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoy it! Please give as many opinions and suggestions as you can, the whole point of this is to keep you guys happy!**

"Hey, Rach, I'm gonna go okay?" Finn said, after sitting with me for a while over at Shelby's.

"Why?" I asked. "You don't have to go." I told him.

"Yeah. Finn, you can stay with Rachel however long you want." Shelby said.

"Thank you so much, but I have to go home and pack. We're leaving in a few hours." He said.

"I'll miss you." I frowned.

"I'll miss you too, but you now you can call whenever you want." He said.

"Every five minutes?" I asked, kidding.

"Every five minutes." He confirmed, laughing.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." he bent down to kiss me, but cut the kiss short when we remembered Shelby was right there.

"Eww." Beth said, coming out of her room.

Finn laughed. "Bye." He picked up his jacket and left the building.

"So, I guess it's just us." Shelby said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Rach?" Beth asked.

"What?"

"We watch Marley?" Beth asked.

I looked at Shelby. "What's Marley."

"She wants to watch 'Marley and Me'. It's her favorite movie." Shelby informed me.

She stood up and went over to large shelf with movies and books and magazines, and pulled it out. "We keep it over here." She said. "You know…just for future reference." She quickly added.

I nodded.

"Pwease." Beth pleaded.

"Beth, I'm sure Rachel doesn't want to watch Marley and Me." Shelby told her.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Yay!" Beth clapped excitedly as Shelby took the disc out of the case and placed in the DVD player.

….

By the time the movie was over, I looked over and saw Beth still watching the ending credits and Shelby had fallen asleep beside her, with a throw blanket over her.

"Rach." Beth whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Momma sleep." She said.

It was around 8:00 o'clock. I figured it was no use waking Shelby when she probably would probably go to sleep in just two or three hours for the night, anyway.

"Oh, okay." I whispered back. I didn't really know what to say.

Beth carefully got up off of the couch and walked over to the loveseat where I was sitting.

"We watch again?" she asked.

I thought for a second. I'm sure Shelby would probably, if not have her in bed already, probably soon. But maybe if I played it again, she would fall asleep. "Sure." I said.

I stood up and walked over to the DVD player and quickly discovered how to replay it, then walked back over to the loveseat and sat down.

"I sit with you?" Beth asked. "Momma has all the blanky." She told me.

"Sure." I answered, scooting over some.

"Wait." She said before running to her room.

She returned with a Disney Princess blanket in her arms, and then she climbed up on the couch beside me.

She watched the movie just as contently as before, until I felt her head, slowly begin to rest on my side. I looked over at her and her eyes were closed. I could tell by her breathing that she was definitely asleep. I didn't really know what to do, so I slowly stood up and carefully picked her up. She wasn't heavy at all, but I just had to make sure to be careful not to make my wrist hurt worse or rest too much weight against my chest, because of my ribs.

I looked around as I wondered what to do with her.

I turned my head in the direction of her bedroom down the hall beside of mine.

_Maybe I should take just her to her room, _I thought.

I picked the princess blanket up off of the couch, and then carried her to her bedroom.

I opened the door and saw her crib sitting in the corner. I sat her down in it and covered her with her blanket.

She was gorgeous. I stared at her blue and bouncy blonde curls as he chest rose and fell while she slept. She really was the sister I had always wanted. Ever since I was a child I had begged for a sibling, but my dads said, that I was all they needed.

I left her room and closed the door behind me.

I opened the door of my room and sat down on the bed. It was too late to unpack, so I decided to go to sleep. I had more than enough of it in the hospital, but I just needed something to kill time. The only problem was, was that I was terrified to try to sleep again. Every time I did, he appeared again.

I laid my head back against the pillow and stuck my ear phones in my ears. Before I knew it I was relaxed and asleep. It was the first night I had slept without Finn by my side since it happened.

At first I was fine. I was still, and comfortable, and actually pretty relaxed. But suddenly, everything felt like it went black, then he was on top of me. It was happening again. He was biting me. The pain was back and it was excruciating as ever. He was pulling hair. Chastising me for screaming and trying to escape from his tight grasp. I was petrified to look in his eyes just once.

After it seemed like it had went on for hours and hours endlessly, I saw Shebly standing above me in her robe, shaking me and begging me to wake up. I was screaming quite loud. I could feel the wetness on my face from the tears that were rushing down it. My body was shaking and I was in a ball, holding my knees tightly to my chest.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" she asked, sitting on the bed beside me, attempting to hold me.

I shook my head, slightly. "I-I…"

"Sshhh. It's okay." She cooed. "You're safe." She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and was rocking my back and forth. "I promise."

"I-I'm-m…s-sorry." I sobbed violently.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about." She said.

"H-he was b-back…and…h-he-"

"I know. It's okay."

She reached her hand to wipe my tears.

"I'm s-sorry I-I woke you." I said, sniffling.

"No. No. I'm fine."

Most of my tears were gone now, and Shelby helped me calm down.

"D-did I wake B-beth?" I asked.

"Just for a few minutes. I'm sure she's asleep by now." She replied. "I saw what you did. Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking care of Beth." She said.

"All I did was put her to bed. I didn't want to wake her and I was afraid if I left her she would roll off of the couch and hit her head or something." I defended.

"Rachel, it's okay to act like her sister. I know you want to." She said.

I nodded my head. "Really, it was nothing." I insisted.

Shelby nodded back. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." I anwered. "What time is it?"

"Around 2 A.M" she answered. "I'm sorry, I'll go. You should rest." She stood up off of the bed and began making her way towards the doors.

"Shelby?" I said.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around and looked at me.

"Will you stay with me? Just for a while longer?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Of course." She came back over to the bed and sat down. We both laid back and she placed her elbow on the pillow and rested her head on her hand, and I turned on my side and closed my eyes. She was gently stroking my head.

Later that night, I woke up three more times with nightmares, but luckily Shelby always woke me up before they got bad. I eventually gave up on peaceful rest around 7:30 and quietly got up out of my bed, trying not to wake Shelby, then I went to go take a shower.

**AN: In this chapter, I don't know if I went a little overboard with the Beth/Rachel fluff, but I couldn't resist :) I love the Beth and Rachel sister relationship. I just think its absolutely adorable! And, do you think I moving the Shelby and Rachel relationship too fast? I don't want Rachel to not want to let her in or become close to her, but even though I don't really know how rape victims react a lot, I've heard that the majority, if not all of them are usually somewhat distant for a while. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to offend anyone, but I'm trying to make it sound a least a little realistic :P By the way, I DO NOT own 'Marley and Me'. REVIEW please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so part 2 of the 'double update'. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review :D It would mean soo much to me! Also, I just got finished reading SUCH AN AMAZING fic. It's called 'An unforgettable journey reuploaded' by 'GleekAnnette17' and there's a sequel. I couldn't stop reading it. I encourage you guys to go check it out. It's Finchel! If you have ever seen the movie 'A walk to remember' and love it as much as I do, then you will love this story! ... Enjoy! **

Sadly, the last week had been terrifying. I saw his face everywhere I went. Shelby sneezed yesterday, and I practically jumped so high out of my seat that I hit the ceiling. I was very jumpy and almost anything could scare me. I also bled a lot. I read some stuff online about rape and they said that it was normal. I never told Shelby about that part. The only thing she knew about was the nightmares, and even though I tried to hide it, I could tell she knew I was jumpy and paranoid all the time.

I sat at the kitchen table, slowly eating my breakfast. Another thing I didn't mind was eating. I had no desire to touch any food. I basically put it on for show for Shelby and Finn, but that's about it.

A few minutes later, Shelby came walking in the living room, already dressed, and her hair still quite wet from her shower. She had a sleepy Beth in her arms, who tightly clutching her blanket.

"Good morning." Shelby greeted, sitting Beth in her high chair, and placing _One week later _

Today Shelby was supposed to go back to work. One week was all they would allow her to take off. I had gotten three weeks off of school, though, so I got to stay home. Finn was back, now, but he had to go to school. Luckily, he could come a bowl of dry cheerios and a few slices of a banana in front of her.

"Morning, Shelby." I greeted back. "Good morning, Beth." I looked over at the toddler quietly eating one of her banana slices.

I stood up and scraped the remaining food from my plate, which was probably over 3/4s of what was on it to begin with.

"Hey Rachel, will you pick out an outfit for Beth? I'm in a rush today. I woke up a little later than usual and I need to get Beth to daycare." Shelby said, sticking her head out of her bedroom door, trying to put an earring in her ear.

"Daycare?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to take her to daycare." Shelby said.

"Why don't you leave her here with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. What if she gets too loud or excited? I don't want her to scare you or stress you out. You need space." She insisted.

"No, she won't. I'm getting better and I can handle it. I just need to be more alert of my surroundings. If I know it's going to happen, it doesn't scare me as much." I said.

"Exactly, you never know what a toddler her age is going to do. They're full of surprises."

"What's the worst she can do? I think I'll be fine."

"Rachel…" Shelby sighed.

"Shelby." I said confidently. "I'll be fine. She'll be fine. I promise." I insisted.

"Okay, fine, but if you get too tired, or stressed, just call me. Anything you need at all. I will keep my phone on me at all times. The second that you feel like she's too much to h-"

"Shelby." I interrupted.

"Okay. Okay. I know, but I want you to be relaxed and calm. Don't take it over board." She said.

I nodded. "I know."

….

Shelby came, hurrying out of her room, slipping her black, leather jacket on over her fitted, purple dress. She rushed over to Beth and I and kissed both of our heads.

"Rachel, I wasn't kidding. Calm and relaxed. No stress. Got it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Beth, Rachel doesn't feel very good today. Be good for her. Make sure she's good too. You'll have to watch out for her." Shelby laughed, looking at me.

Shelby, picked up her purse off of the coat rack and left, leaving Beth and I alone.

I looked at Beth. "So, I guess it's just you and me today."

She just looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You be good." She pointed her finger at me.

I laughed. "I promise. I will."

….

All morning we watched 'Marley and Me' over and over again, while coloring and I even read her a few small stories. Mostly Disney Princess ones. I had to sneak off to the bathroom a few time, change my pants, because of the reoccurring bleeding. It was happening so often that I was actually running out of pants. And I had the urge to puke a few times, but it if I waited it out, it eventually passed.

When it was around 12:30, Finn came over and was knocking on the door. I answered it, and he came in, holding a paper bag.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiled.

"HI." I smiled back.

Beth came running up to me, and hugged my leg. "Rach, the puppy silly." She smiled, looking up at me.

"I know." I smiled. "The puppy is silly."

"C'mon." she demanded.

"Wait just a second, Beth." I said.

"Kay!" she smiled, and ran back over to the couch to continue watching the movie.

"What'd you bring?" I asked.

"Chicken fettuccini alfredo for you, little tikes' spaghetti plate for Beth, and the meatball marinara surprise for me." He answered.

"You got the vegan chicken fettuccini, right?" I asked. Mainly just for show. Right now I wasn't even sure if I could eat.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Thanks for picking up something for me and Beth too." I smiled. "I'll pay you back before you go." I added.

"No. No, you won't. It's all on me." He kissed my forehead.

"You're too good for me." I hugged him.

"Only the best for the princess, right?" he joked.

"I suppose that makes since." I kidded back.

Finn brought our food into the kitchen and sat it on the table.

"Beth, do you want lunch?" I asked.

She came into the kitchen, nodding her head, sleepily.

"Wow, somebody got tired quickly." Finn said. "Just a minute ago, she was all energized."

"Yeah, she does that when it's about time for her nap. It's like she gets these little bursts of energy, then it just goes away, and eventually, she has to lie down and sleep for a while." I said.

I looked over at Beth. "Are you tired, Beth?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, after you eat lunch, we'll take a nap." I said.

"Kay." She yawned.

I lifted both of our meals out of the 'Breadstix' bag and placed hers on the table, but put mine in the refrigerator. I picked her up and sat down at the table with her on my lap.

"Would you like some spaghetti, Beth?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

Finn smiled at us. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." I answered simply.

"Rachel." Finn sighed.

"I'm not. I just ate."

He stared into my eyes questioningly.

"I promise." I said, unconvincingly.

….

We finished our lunch and Finn left to go back to school.

"Rach, I sleepy." She yawned.

"I know. I think it's somebody's nap time. C'mon, lets go." I took her hand and led her into her bedroom.

"Marley?"

"Sure, let's go watch Marley." I carried her in to the living room, where her blanket sat on the loveseat. I sat her down and propped her head up against one of the pillows. She lifted her arms and moved her hands in a grabby motion, while shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Beth?" I asked, tilting my head sideways.

"I lay with you." She said.

"Okay, but you have to go to sleep. You need you sleep, baby girl." I said. I picked her and her blanket up off of the couch. I brought her back over to the other couch where I was sitting and soon enough, she fell asleep, wrapped in her blanket, on my chest.

I didn't want to move because I knew I would feel awful if I woke her. She was obviously a little sleep deprived. Sadly, it was probably my fault. Every night this week, I had woken up with at least three nightmares. Shelby usually came to my side and helped me calm down, but I knew my screams were really loud. They definitely had to have woken Beth up.

I reached over and picked up my phone from the coffee table. I scrolled through my contact list, mainly just consisting of the Glee club, Mr. Shue, Shelby, my dads, and a few former science partners, whose numbers I forgot to delete after the assignment was complete. I specifically eyed the glee members. They were supposed to all be my family. I still hadn't told them. I refused to let them think of me as weak and worthless, even thought that was the sad truth. And my dad. My dads. They really were my family, and I still hadn't told them. They were still on their business trip and thought I was just fine at home still.

A name quickly jumped out at me. Quinn Fabray. She was my best friend. I told her everything, and I really wanted to tell her what happened, but I couldn't. Firstly, I would hate to tease her with the idea of being with Beth. Secondly, what would she think of me now? She may not even see me as the same person. The moon-eyed, Jewish, brunette girl. The same one who stole her boyfriend sophomore year, but she still managed to befriend. I couldn't do it.

I clicked on her contact and gazed at her name, carefully. I even almost clicked her name a few times. I knew for a fact she was in free period right now.

I was becoming quite sleepy as I was still playing with the thought of contacting Quinn.

I sat the phone down without exiting out of her contact and reluctantly faded into sleep. I never meant to, but I think I was a little sleep deprived as well.

**AN: I really hope you liked it! Just for a heads-up, I probably can't keep posting everyday or every other day like I was trying to do before (minus when my internet was down). As you can see, the summer is coming close to an end, which means back-to-school... As happy as I am to be back to school (because I'm a nerd :P), I just don't have the time to post that I had before. I will gladly write whenever I can and post whenever I can, but it just wont be as often. XOXO :) Don't for get to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hello again, my amazing readers :) It's Saturday, so you know what that means... It's the weekend! no school for two days! Which also means, all I have to do for two days is write :) yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. After this one is posted, I will probably have to immediately start chapter 10. I usually try to stay at least 1 or 2 chapters ahead of what I'm posting at the time, but right now, that isn't the case... You should probably expect another chapter tomorrow. Maybe and I mean MAYBE another one tonight. It depends how fast how I work Please enjoy! and equally as important, Review please please please please please please please :D_**

_Beth POV_

I remember waking up on top of Rach. She was scaring me. She was crying and her body was shaking. I touched her arm and she screamed very loudly. It hurt my ears, so I covered them with my hands.

I tried saying her name, but she wouldn't wake up. She was still crying and wouldn't stop. When she did this at night, momma would go sit by her, and stop her crying. I tried to, but she just screamed. Maybe she was sick and wanted momma. Sometimes when I'm sick, I cry and want momma.

Maybe I could call her. I picked up Rach's phone, even though I didn't know how to use it and pressed a button just to see what it would do. Momma and Rachel use them all the time. Could they really be that complicated to use? The screen changed colors and I head a ring every few seconds.

Finally, I heard someone say "Hello? Rachel?"

….

_Quinn POV_

I was sitting in free-period when I head my phone start ringing in my bag. I picked it up and Rachel's face appeared on the bright screen.

None of us in the glee club had seen her in over a week. Finn had said she went to a music class for about a month to get extra credits for her NYADA application, but I didn't believe it. I knew better. If she really went, she would have told me. We're best friends.

"Hello? Rachel?" I answered.

"Momma, Rach sick. She want you. She cry lot." The voice whined.

I barley recognized the voice. It was Beth. The last time I had seen her was almost two months ago , but I could never forget her face or the sound of her voice.

"Beth?" I asked. "What's wrong? How did you call me?"

"Momma come home, pwease. Rach sick. She cry." Beth said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Beth, this is Quinn. Remember me?" I asked.

"Uh huh."

"Who's Rach?" I asked. "Wait. Rach? Like Rachel?"

"Uh huh."

What does she mean? And what is Rachel doing at Shelby's? Wasn't she supposedly at _music camp_? I knew it was a lie.

"Beth, are you at home right now?" I asked.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

"Kay." She said.

I hit the 'end' button, then slipped my phone into my bag and quickly left the room. I didn't even stop by the office to make up an excuse about being sick, so I could 'go home', instead, I got into my car and headed directly to Shelby's.

….

When I arrived at Shelby's I entered without knocking. The first thing I saw was Rachel on the floor, crying, screaming, shaking, and her arms kept flinging out as if she were trying to push something away or hit it. Beth was beside her, keeping her distance so she wouldn't get hit, and watching her with sad eyes.

"Rachel!" I exclained. I dropped my bag at the door and ran over to her, kneeling beside her on the floor.

"She sick. She want momma." Beth said.

"Yeah, she doesn't feel good." I said calmly trying not to scare the little girl any more than I probably had.

I put my hand on her fore head, and quietly gasped as pulled away, as I realized how warm she was. She even head sweat on her face and neck, her skin was clammy.

I reached over and grabbed Rachel's phone that Beth had left beside Rachel in the floor and dialed 911.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?" A voice answered.

"I-..Uh my friend, Rachel….she…I don't know. I think she was sleeping, but she is shaking, screaming, crying, and she has a temperature." I was out of breath and almost in tears.

"Ma'am, ma'am, please calm down. Where are you?" she asked.

" Okay." I said taking a deep breath. "1590 Riverfront Dr. second floor, Loft 2B." I said.

"For now, try to calm her down, and try to relax her." She said "And we'll send an ambulance right away." She said.

"Okay. Thank you." I hung up the phone, and pulled Rachel in to my lap. I shook her and tried to wake her up, but the screams got louder and she was shaking harder.

"Rachel, c'mon, please wake up." I begged, softly. "Please. Wake up." I pleaded.

Not nearly soon enough, the ambulance showed up and had a gurney waiting for Rachel. They carefully lifted her body into it.

They had gotten her to wake up, but she was still crying and shaking and acted like she was in a little bit of a daze.

They asked me if I wanted to ride with Rachel, and I almost accepted the offer, but realized I had to watch Beth.

"Where Rach go?" Beth asked, watching Rachel being wheeled out on the gurney.

"Rachel's okay. I promise. She just needs to get better." I explained. I picked Beth up and sat her on my hip. "C'mon, let's go see her." I suggested.

I opened the closet in the hallway and got out the extra car seat Shelby kept in there. She had showed me the few times I had babysat Beth, in case I had to go somewhere.

I took Beth quickly out to my car and strapped her in.

"Rach 'kay?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

….

When we arrived at the hospital, they directed me to the waiting room because I wasn't family. I tried to tell them that Beth technically was her sister, but that didn't get me any closer.

I sat down in the uncomfortable, blue chair in the waiting room with Beth, but I realized that I needed to call everyone. First was Finn.

Luckily all it took were two words. 'Rachel' and 'hospital', then he was off the phone and on his way.

Next were her dads. I called LeRoy's cell first. He was usually better about keeping his phone on him and actually answering.

I explained to them what had happened, and they were really confused. They said, they didn't know why Rachel could have been at Shelby's and that they were in Miami, but would be on the next flight out.

I looked over at Beth who was playing with the children's toys they had sitting in the corner. Shelby. I need to call Shelby, I thought. I'm not really sure why Rachel was at her house, I didn't think they were even that close. Luckily, for some unknown reason, I had her number.

She was pretty easy to get a hold of. I had told her Beth had gotten Rachel's phone and called me. I came over and Rachel was on the floor, screaming, crying, and shaking, and that I had called 911, and now I was at the hospital.

She quickly said she'd be here ASAP and hung up the phone.

Now I just needed someone to get let the glee club know. Finn would want to be first to know, then Sam would want to be next. And Rachel would probably want them to be first to know. Other than Rachel and I, she and Sam were also best friends.

He didn't answer his phone until about the fifth ring. He said he was in math, but luckily Ms. Lowman was nodding off again.

I told him Rachel was in the hospital and I would explain later. I didn't feel like telling the story over the phone again.

**AN: Tell me what you think. I really want to know isfI'm pleasing you or if there is something in particular that you want me to change or add or stuff... Until next time, my lovelies! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hey, here's chapter 10 as I promised. I tried to get it done last night, but it wasn't ready. I apologize that this one is up so late, I've been trying to get it posted all day, but our internet sucks. It's really slow and crappy, so…yeah… Hope you like this chapter! I don't know if you've noticed. But it's somewhat longer than the other and I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you guys like Puckleberry, because there will be a big amount of it in this chapter, and probably from now on. By the way, I didn't mean as a couple. At least not in this fic. They're simply just friends. Enjoy!**_

_Rachel POV _

I woke up in a cold, unfamiliar hospital bed. I rubbed my eyes and began to look around. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of me. I couldn't make it out to well, until the light hit it. It was a person. I soon realized, that what was standing in front of me had no right to be called a person. A more appropriate term would be _monster_. I t was Jesse standing above me in a white lab coat, taking notes on a clip board. I looked at him, petrified. I started to scream in terror, but he punched me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me before I could do so.

I faintly winced in pain. I had no strength. I felt like all the energy had been sucked out of me. I closed my eyes to stop myself from staring at him. His eyes were orangish-red like fire and his facial expression was evil. He looked like a demon. Not a 'demon' like the one that follows me everywhere I go because of him, but a real demon. He was angry and he looked far from powerless.

I tried to scream again and put my hands in front of my face to cover my eyes from seeing him. He pried my hands from my face and pinned them above my head with one hand. He laughed sinisterly and took his other arm and began to spate my legs from each other. I couldn't do much to try to stop him, but I used every ounce of energy I had and put it into one long, and ear-splitting, even to myself, scream.

_Quinn POV_

We had been waiting in the waiting room for a while now. Everybody was here. Sam, me, Beth, Finn, Shelby, Santana, Britt, Tina, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Artie, Mr. Shue, and Miss Pillsbury. Shelby and Finn told us all what happened eventually. They said Rachel just wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. But we're her family. We were desperate know what happened and how this all started.

The last time Rachel's doctor was heard from, other than colleagues and staff, was when Rachel was brought in the ambulance. He told me to wait in the sitting room and he would make sure he got back to us when she was taken care of.

I talking with Kurt and Mercedes when Rachel's doctor came in. The whole crowd here for Rachel all turned them heads to him and looked at him expectantly, including me.

"Rachel is stable. She is sitting up and is fine. She had woken up when she first arrived, but fell asleep again, and began to have another flashback or nightmare. We aren't exactly sure which one it is or if it's both. It could also very well be an hallucination. She is very weak right now, and a little shaken. She is asking for some of you, though." He said.

"Who does she want to see?" Mercedes asked. "We probably shouldn't all crowd her at once." She suggested.

"She wants to see a 'Quinn', 'Sam', and 'Noah'."

Every didn't seemed to be shocked that she wanted see Sam and I. We are her best friends. Everyone knows that. I think the fact that she didn't want to see Finn and Shelby, and instead, Puck, was the most surprising.

The three of us nodded, stood up, and followed the doctor Rachel's room.

The doctor slowly opened the door and led us into Rachel's room. "Rachel, your friends are here." He said. "I'll give you four some time alone." He said, leaving the room.

She weakly picked up her hand and waved at us. "Hey guys." She said. Her voice cracked slightly. And by the look of her puffy, red eyes, she had been crying.

I walked over and sat in the chair beside Rachel's bed. Sam pulled a stool to other side and did the same, and Puck sat awkwardly on the arm of my chair.

"Hey, you." Sam said. "Feelin' any better?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulder, and then began to slowly shake her head as tears started silently falling from her face.

"It okay, Rach. What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer, but asked, "Did they tell you?"

Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Don't be." I said. I began rubbing her back and Sam was holding on to her hand and wiping her tears.

When Rachel wasn't looking, I looked at Puck and nudged him toward her and mouthed 'Do something' He gave me a look of confusion, then sighed. He slowly bent over the hospital bed and carefully hugged her. She quietly cried into his shirt, until she pulled away and started to speak.

"I need to tell you all something." She said.

"You can tell us anything." I said.

_Rachel POV _

Quinn and Sam were my best friends, and Noah was a fellow glee-clubber. They were all my family and I didn't know how to tell them or what to say.

"I..I…..I'm P-regnant."

Quinn sighed apologetically, then took her sleeve and tried to dry my face and Sam pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Rach. We'll help you get through it." They both assured me.

"When did you find out?" Noah asked.

I shrugged. "The doctor told me a while ago. Probably about 20 minutes ago." I guessed, sniffling. "Will you just promise me not to tell anyone, though? I don't want anyone else to know yet." I said.

"Of course." Quinn said.

"Whatever you want." Sam said. "What about Shelby and Finn?" he asked.

"No. Not yet." I said.

"Hey, Rachel?" Noah asked.

This is one of the very few times he called me 'Rachel'. It was usually 'Hot Jew', 'Hot American Jewish Princess', or 'Berry'. I was shocked, but very pleased.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, trying to clean the tears from my eyes.

"I understand we're in glee club together, and the glee club's a family, but why did you ask for me instead of Shelby and Finn?" he asked.

"Because I need your help." I admitted.

"Sure. Anything." He agreed.

"Sammy, Q, can I talk to Noah alone for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sam agreed.

"Of course. We'll be right outside if you need us." Quinn said.

Noah replaced Quinn's seat.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"I need your help with Finn. I'm afraid, Noah." I admitted.

"Of what?" he asked. "You're Rachel Berry. You don't get scared." He smiled.

"What if he leaves me?" I asked. "He's barely seventeen. He doesn't want a baby. I can't tie him down to a baby." I said.

"Rachel, he's not going to walk away from you. You think everyone in school doesn't see the way he looks at you? He loves you. Don't be scared. He's a lucky guy." Noah smiled.

I was beginning to see a new side of Noah, that occasionally peaked out, but was never really shown. A side that was sweet, affectionate, and helpful, and caring. He was usually worried about his 'rep' to be like this any other time. I really like this side of him.

"Thank you, Noah." I smiled. "You know, you always act like the big player and heartbreaker, but I think you're the one who gets played. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and unfortunately, most don't realize that." I wiped away the last of my tears and he reached over to give me a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel."

_Wow, he really was just a huge teddy bear, _I thought.

"Thank _you, _Noah." I said. "You know, your sister is lucky to have a big brother like you. Always looking out for her and giving her advice." I smiled.

"All that glee club out there is a family. I'm your big brother too." He kissed the top of my head. Not in a romantic way, but still sweetly.

….

A few hours later I got to leave the hospital. My dad's had called Quinn back and said they were on their way home and be about another hour, by the time I was back at Shelby's with her and Finn and Beth. When they got here I had a lot of explaining to do, so I might as well relax now.

Noah had volunteered to bring Beth back to the apartment about an hour ago eat and get some rest, since Shelby didn't want to leave, and because he and Quinn were the only one somewhat close to Beth, and she didn't want to leave either.

Minutes after we returned to the loft, Noah, hugged me and Beth, then left.

"Rach!" Beth exclaimed. "You 'kay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered. She embraced my legs so tightly that it almost knocked my weak body down to the floor.

"You scarwy." She said.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to scare you." I hugged her.

I went over and sat on the couch, and Shelby joined me.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. Beth was taking a nap and I was holding her on my chest. I was looking at my phone, and started getter tired, and I accidently fell asleep. The next thing I knew, when I woke up again, I was in an ambulance, then for a while, everything after that is black, then I woke up again, and I saw a him standing over me, writing notes on a clipboard. I screamed, but soon I realized it was just a doctor."

"You should have called." She said.

"I know, and I would have, but I didn't realize what was happening, until it did."

"Okay, well all that matters is that you're safe. Remember, the doctor said no stress." She warned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you go lay down?" Shelby asked.

"Because I don't want to fall asleep." I said.

"Okay, fine. But at least lie on the couch and watch TV or something. I'll bring you something to eat in a few minutes." She said, standing up.

"That's fine. You don't have to do that." I said.

"But I'm going to." Shelby smiled. "Now lay down. Rest." She said, covering me with a blanket.

I rested my head against the pillow, and then Beth came running back into the room holding a piece of paper. She handed it to me and said. "Me an' Puck made for you." She smiled sweetly.

It had two people on it. On was tall with Brown hair, and the other was a lot shorter with blonde hair, and it said 'Get well soon, Rach! I love you!' I could tell it was Noah's handwriting and his stick figures. Beth couldn't write, spell, or really draw. The people were only stick figures, but she still couldn't even make those yet.

On the bottom it said, 'From: Beth' and had a slightly deformed heart beside it.

"Oh Beth, is it really for me?" I asked, while smiling.

She nodded her head proudly.

"Thank you so very much!" I smiled. "I absolutely love it!"

I turned the paper on the back and had a small note on it.

_I got your back, Rach. Make sure you take care of my niece or nephew. Try to feel better soon, Your big brother._

I smiled at Noah's small note and looked to Beth.

She giggled and gave me a large hug. Shelby walked in with a try, just as we were letting go of each other. "I love vu, Rach." She said, and then ran back into her bedroom.

Shelby smiled. "What was that all about?" She asked

"Oh nothing. Beth and Noah made me a 'get well soon' card." I held it up and showed her, being careful not to show her what the back said.

"Awww! That's adorable!" she grinned.

I nodded happily in agreement.

The last week or so, since it happened, I think Beth is the only person makes me feel genuinely good for a while. Not even Finn made me feel like this all the time. Like I could actually forget for a little bit. Now I had Noah. I'm sad to think that it took this to bring us close, but I'm glad it did. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. Even when we briefly dated, he didn't act like this. He acted like the same badass he always was, but he really was different.

**AN: Was anyone confused at the beginning of this vhapter or think what was going on was real? Just curious. I tried to make it seem dramatic, and make you scared for Rachel, but at the same time, know it obviously a dream/hallucination/nightmare. Hence the 'demon-like' looks of Jesse and stuff…Tell me what you think! Probably won't post again until next Saturday ****, but hope you guys understand I have to put school first. I'm a straight A student, so to maintain that, I have to keep my grades up, which means homework! LOTS of it, unfortunately! And school is really one of the VERY FEW things I'm good at…..Anyway,Love you, guys ;) Please please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Helllooo! I know I said I prob wouldn't post until Saturday, but because it a special occasion, I worked extra hard this week to get it finished by today, and as you see, it's another longer one. It's the queen's birthday! Miss. Lea Michele! She is my idol, my role model, and a very very very strong, brave, beautiful, courageous, and EXTREMELY talented woman. She is everything I thing I will be, even though it will never happen :( I can't sing to save my life, I extremely insecure, and well I'm ugly, so...nowhere close to being Lea, but I will always love her and be soooo proud of her. My heart goes out to her right now, with it being her first birthday since she's known Cory that she's had to spend it without a birthday wish right from the bottom of his beautiful heart. _**

**_Sorry for the rambling, but I get carried away when I talk about Lea. Love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I worked pretty hard on it, but not sure if I'm satisfied with it... please tell me how you think I did. I LOVE feedback. You all know that. Oh, and before I forget, Ms. allea asked if Jesse would make another appearance. The answer is...YES. He will make another appearance. And depending on how I plan it, he will either have HUGE impact on the story and determine how the rest of it will go, or he will just be there and not make a super big difference, Haven't decided yet. I had two scenarios for him to decided...ugghh. I wish I could ask you guys what you want to happen, but it would just ruin it for you and I don't wan to do that..._**

_Rachel POV_

_1 week ago_

_I sat hysterically crying Shelby's arms as I saw the backs of my fathers leave Shelby's loft. The door was roughly slammed behind them, and I was left in my mother's comfort. _

_They had returned early from their business trip when Quinn called them and told them that I was in the hospital. I'm not really sure how they had discovered that I was staying with Shelby. Quinn had probably told them. When they arrived, they had come rushing in the door, without knocking, and found me on the couch, trying to relax. _

_"Rachel! What happened? Quinnie called us and said you were hospitalized." My daddy said, panicked._

_"I…I.." I was speechless. I didn't really know where to start._

_Shelby hurriedly came into the living room, when she had heard my dad's entrance. _

_"Hiram…LeRoy…I'm sorry, I should have called." She said apologetically. _

_"What happened? Is she okay?" My dad asked. _

_Shelby spent the next ten minutes trying to explain what happened. When she got to the part about the…you know…the 'r' word, is when both my dad and my daddy lost it._

_Their faces became red and their breath loud and heavy._

_"Rachel Berry! How could you?" Dad asked._

_I looked at them, bewildered. "Wh-…what?" I asked._

_"Don't play dumb, Rachel. How could you give yourself to a young, stupid boy?" Daddy asked._

_"What do you mean? Rachel didn't do a thing wrong. She didn't-" Shelby put up her finger quotations in the air. " 'giver herself to a boy'." Shelby defended. _

_"And you!" My Dad pointed at Shelby. "First, you came to our daughter without our consent, then you allow this to happen and you idly sit by and watch with moved eyes. Huh?"_

_"Sit by and idly watch with moved eyes?" Shelby asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." Dad. "Young teen romance." He said in a over-theatrical voice. _

_"How dare you! You can't accuse your daughter of doing something she didn't do. She was hurt very badly, physically and emotionally. And maybe if you were here more than a month at a time, before leaving again on another business trip, you could have protected her." She shouted. _

_I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I didn't know what to say to them. To either of them. I was speechless. _

_My dad and daddy both shot there attention back to me. "What does the slut have to say about this?" Daddy asked, while crossing his arms. _

_"Dad….D-dad-dy…." I cried. _

_"Don't. You're not out daughter. Not anymore. Not ever." Dad said calmly. _

_"P-pl-please. I'm sorry." I sobbed._

_Shelby pulled me into a hug and rocked me, trying to calm me down. _

_"You can't just leave her like this. She is your daughter. You signed the papers, I signed the papers. You took care of her, loved her." Shelby said. _

_"Well not anymore. You're right, we both signed the papers, but we adopted a small, innocent baby girl." Dad pointed at me. "Not whatever this is." He snorted._

_"This is your daughter!" Shelby screamed. "Your young, beautiful, strong, kind-hearted, smart, brilliantly talented daughter." She said trying to calm herself down. _

_Her words brought more tears to my eyes. _

_"You can have her." Daddy said._

_"From the looks of it, you two have become pretty close already, anyway. Obviously she's already learned the Shelby way. Screw whatever moves, right Shelb?" Daddy asked._

_"That's right, Hiram." Dad replied. _

_"Get out! Get out of my house and stay away from MY daughter. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve her beauty, her talent, her strength, and mostly, you sure as hell don't deserve her love." Shelby yelled._

_The two men turned their back to the door and opened the door to leave. "Have a nice life. Both of you. Really. You deserve each other." Daddy said._

_The door slammed behind them, and before I knew it, they were gone and Shelby was doing her best to calm me down. _

_"M-mom…" I sobbed into her shoulder. _

_"Shhhh…It's okay. You're okay, I promise." She said, rubbing my back slowly._

_…._

_Shelby had given me some of the medication the doctor had prescribed to me. They were like sleeping pills, but they also made it as if you were numb to your dreams. As he explained, 'they out you into a deep enough sleep that you were beyond the stage of dreaming.'_

_She made me chew one of the tablets and within 25 minutes I was asleep._

_I don't really remember what was going on or where I saw myself in the dream, but all I knew what that I was somewhat relieved I couldn't remember. It was better than the terror I had suffered with while the nightmares were going on. _

….

When I had woke up, I saw out my window that it was pitch black dark outside. I hadn't been able to sleep very well the last week. Part of it was because of my fathers and the other part was because of Finn. I had been avoiding him as well as possible. I didn't want to see him. It would just make me feel guilty.

It's not like the baby was his, but I am his girlfriend. We were supposed to graduate, then go to college, then get married, then have kids. Together. The child or children was supposed to be both of ours. What would he want with a girl who has already had a child?

I was also upset because I knew that exactly three months from today, I would have to face Jesse in court. I was actually pleased that the court system took so long to get stuff like this set up. It gave me even more time without having to look at his face, but knowing I would have to see him again eventually gave me a queasy feeling.

And definitely not the biggest thing on my mind, but pretty close was that today I had to return to school. I could only take so much time off. At least I would have Quinn and Sam and Noah.

I slowly opened my bedroom door, hoping it wouldn't creak and wake Shelby and Beth who were probably sound asleep. The queasy feeling in my stomach grew and I quickly realized it was time to book it to bathroom.

I made it just in time to empty the contents of last night's dinner that I barely ate out of my stomach. I used my hands to pull my hair back and kneeled by the toilet for quite a few minutes. When I realized that I was done, I stood up, stripped my clothing from my body, and stepped into the shower.

I rinsed my mouth a few times with the water coming out of the shower head, then turned around and let the scolding water hit my back.

I let the shower last as long as possible, then I quietly stepped out, dried off, and returned to my bedroom to dress.

I didn't really feel all that enthusiastic or excited to head back to school, so I guess it kinda showed through my appearance, which was unusual for me. Just less than a few months ago, I could've had strep throat and still would have gotten out of bed, showered, dressed, ate, and still got to school an hour early. That's just who I was. Key word: _was._

Out of my closet, I picked a pair of denim capris, a purple, white, and gray blouse, and my white gladiators.

I quietly made my way to the living room and sat down on the couch. I thought about turning on the TV and putting it on mute, just so I had something to do, but I decided against it. As weird as it sounded, I preferred the dark more than the light. It gave me space to think. A piece of mind.

I wasn't on the couch for more than a minute before the dining room light flipped on, and I could see Shelby sitting at the table.

"Woah, how long have you been there?" I asked. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been here for quite a while." She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just got ready for school. You?" she asked.

I walked over to the dining room.

That was something I really like about Shelby's loft. It had a really modern look to it. The dining room, kitchen, and living room were all open as if they were one big room.

"The same." I answered, taking a seat across for her.

She tightened the robe around her waist. "How are you doing?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Are you mad? Upset?" she asked.

"Not really. Or at least I don't think so." I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I know they made you sad and maybe even angry, but they were your dads. They've been your dad since you were born." Shelby answered. "17 years is a long time, Rachel."

"Yeah, I know. But if they don't believe me, what else can I do? I'm not gonna beg for their forgiveness. It's not worth it." I said.

"Rachel…" Shelby sighed. "It's okay to miss them." Shelby said.

"Well I don't." I said.

Shelby and I sat at the table talking and discussing new arrangements until about six o'clock (AM). Now since my fathers had oh-so-lovingly disowned me, Shelby was going to put me in her custody, which I was absolutely fine with. I thought I would miss my fathers, but the truth was I didn't see them at all anymore, anyway. Then she said she wanted me to start therapy soon. That was something I didn't exactly agree with. I told her I couldn't, I didn't need to, and I didn't need to. I wasn't going to sit in a dull, depressing, frigid room, with a middle aged woman in a suit pretending to listen to me ramble on about my problems while crying, while she was actually doodling a cat on her notepad, occasionally nodding, and being paid 10,000,000 dollars an hour to do it. Okay, maybe not 10,000,000 but I still wasn't going to do it. And she definitely wasn't going to give me all the 'you need to move on' or the 'it gets better' crap. I'm not crazy. I don't need a psychiatrist.

….

Beth eventually woke and entered the living room, holding her princess blanket. She finally had her 'big girl' bed, now, so she no longer had to cry or scream one of our names before we came and got her.

I got Beth her breakfast, then Shelby drove me to school. My car was still at my dads' house. Shelby had promised to take me to get it when I got out of school.

….

I entered the doors at exactly 8:00 A.M and school didn't start until 8:30. I took that time to get my books out of my locker and check over my absent work Shelby had picked up a while ago for me, so I wouldn't fall behind. Mr. Figgins was the only one aware of the situation. All the teachers knew something was up, but Shelby told Mr. Figgins specifically that I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't need teachers hanging all over me and shoving a bunch of 'I'm sorry's' and 'I had no idea' in my face. And I didn't need to be put into one more negative category by the jocks or Cheerios. You'd think I'd be a little more popular because one of my best friends was the head Cheerio, and my boyfriend and another best friend was McKinley Titans, but think again.

I went back to my locker and opened again to get another book I had forgotten. I put in my combination and got the book, then shut my locker. Just before I turned around, I heard the hall go quiet. That didn't happen unless…._oh no, _I thought. Azimio and Karofsky were behind me at this moment. I knew it. I turned around and there they were four 'big quenches'. One of each of their hands.

Before I knew it, I could feel the sting of the freezing cold slushies in my eyes. The first thing I thought about was Jesse. I got the same feeling when he had spit in my face when I disobeyed and it landed in my eye. Seconds later, instead of in the school laying against the lockers they had pushed me into, I was being beaten again. He was scolding me for screaming. The pain was back. The yelling was back, and although it wasn't really even gone to begin with, the fear was back. It was back and it was 10 times stronger.

**AN**:**I hope you enjoyed. I just wan to say that I love you guys so much and it make me soo happy that you take time out of your day to read my fic. Knowing that it is actually being enjoyed is very helpful in continuing writing and it makes me feel like I actually have people who care. My family and friends don't really even care. They make fun of me for liking Glee, and they think writing is a waste of my time, so not much support there. Knowing that I have from you guys definitely makes up for it, though. Love you! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello! It's Sunday. Which means, one more day before we have to go back to school again :( Unless you're like in college or out of college or whatever...so yeah...I'm not so sure how much I like this chapter. **

**I would like to answer a couple of questions I got.**

**_Little Miss Lovable: _****_She'll be fine eventually, right? So she won't keep having all these flashbacks all the time?_**

**Um, honestly, I don't know yet. I usually don't plan much ahead for this story...She might, have one or two more, or she might stop having them. It really just depends on what is happening at the moment...Sorry that wasn't much of an 'answer' but it's really all I know to say...**

_** : Is there any chance we can get some Puckleberry action or even endgame?**_

**Well, Finchel is my OTP, but in this chapter is when things are going to start going a little downhill for them. I'm not sure if I really want to break them up, or just make them have some problems, but it is a good possibility we could get some Puckleberry action. I'm not really sure about endgame. It could happen, but in the next 5-7 chapters, I'm planning on something big happening (and yea, it includes Jesse, and no, she won't get raped again) and Rachel will most likley want to be alone for a while. And If they don't get endgame here, they might if I write a sequel to this, though. I have been highly debating it, but not so sure yet...**

Noah (Puck) POV

Uggh, I hate getting up early. Mrs. Chambers was making me come to school almost a whole hour early this morning to retake my English exam. At least Rachel was coming back today. The whole glee club is really excited. I've tried to come over to Shelby's a few times, but she doesn't really seem like she wants company, so I usually leave as fast as I had come.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and got into my old, beat up Chevy pick-up. She was pretty old. She even had a few years on me, but she still ran perfect.

I made it to McKinley at about 8:00. I was supposed to be there at "7:45" Mrs. Chambers said. Oh well.

Before I went to the English room, I stopped at my locker to put my bookbag in it and get some books. Suddenly, I heard a familiar scream. Then the sobs following.

_Oh no!, _thought as I raced down the hallway toward two tall guys in letterman jackets and a petite, crying brunette against the lockers, covered in multiple colors of a drink I had come to hate. The 'Big Quench Slushy'.

Rachel was squirming in the floor, screaming, and throwing weak punches in the air, desperately screaming for 'it to stop'.

I kneeled down in the floor beside her. "Rach! Rachel, calm down!" I said. I scooped her up in my arms, wiping some of the off of her face.

Her body was shivering and the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. "Rachel! You're okay, I promise. It's Noah." I told her, while gently patting her face, to get her to wake up.

"It was just a slushy. I knew you were freaks, but I didn't know you all were such big drama queens." Azimio snickered.

Karofsky playfully slapped Azimio's arm. "Better get out of here before the rest of the freaks show up to defend the queen freak. I just ate breakfast, and I don't think I can handle looking at them all at once." He laughed. Azimio fist-bumped him in agreement.

"LOOK! Look what you did to her!" I screamed, angrily at them. I was still shaking Rachel. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Noah!" she said, relieved.

"Shh, you're okay." I assured her. "Stay right here, okay." I said calmly, propping her back up against the locker.

I stood up off of the ground and faced the two football players, both of which we well over 200 pounds each. Probably both over 250.

"Oh, Puck. Are you really going to take the two of us? That's funny because the last time I checked-" he paused for a few seconds and stared at me.

"Last time you checked, what?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

He jumped at me and put me in a choke hold. "The last time I checked, you couldn't beat up my grandma." He said.

"If she's anywhere near as fat as you, probably not. I'd probably just bounce off." I coughed, gasping for air. I could feel my face becoming hot, from lack of air.

He didn't seem amaused. He let my out of the choke hold, but grabbed me by my neck and pushed me up against the locker. Azimio, pinned my hands above my head.

I yelled over to Rachel. "Close your eyes, Rach."

Before either could do anything to stop me, I kicked Azimio between the legs, knocking him to the floor, And with my hands that were now free, I punched Karofsky as hard as I could, causing him to fall on top of Azimio in the floor.

I rubbed my neck and before going to get Rachel, I watched the two football players, slowly make their way to the boys bathroom. One gushing blood all the way down his shirt and letterman jacket, and the other, using his hand to cover his…..you know, in pain.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I asked, picking her up off of the ground.

She had stopped crying for the most part, but her body was still shivering. She shook her head, and raised her hand to wipe the tear stain off of her face.

Suddenly, Principal Figgins came hurrying down the hallway alongside Mr. Shue.

"I've been getting reports of more teen violence. Is everyone alright?" Principal Figgins said in his thick accent.

"Rachel, Puck, are you guys okay?" Mr. Shue asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, you should see the other guys." I said.

"Mr. Puckerman, Miss. Berry, could I see you two in my office please?" Principal Figgins asked.

"What?! We didn't do anything. Azimio and Karofsky slushied Rachel, then shoved her up against the locker." I said.

"Mr. Puckerman, please calm down, I will just need you in my office to speak and get the story straight. Physical violence was involved, correct?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in my office then." He said

"Fine." I gave up. I looked to Mr. Shue "Can I help Rachel first? She's not doing too good." I whispered to him.

He silently nodded.

They walked back toward the front of the school where the front office was located.

I helped Rachel to her locker, to get extra clothes, then led her to the bathroom, and let her change her clothes, once I calmed her down a little more.

….

_Rachel POV_

Noah had taken me to the girl's bathroom, and stood outside while changed into one of spare sets of clothes I kept in my locker.

I came out of the bathroom and he walked with me to Figgins' office. On our way there, the bell that signaled school was beginning rang, and I knew I was probably going to miss 1st period. _Great… _I thought sarcastically to myself.

Noah and I quietly stepped into Figgins' office. Mr. Shue, Principal Figgins, Karofsky, and Azimio were waiting on us.

"Mr. Puckerman, Miss. Berry, have a seat, please." Figgins motioned toward the seats in front of his desk.

We both nodded and sat down.

"Before you say anything, can I just say none of this was Rachel's fault." Noah said Principal Figgins, who was behind his desk, and Mr. Shue, who was leaning up against Figgins' book shelf.

"We know, Puck." Mr. Shue said. Noah nodded.

"First thing's first, Rachel are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

I nodded, not making eye contact with him.

"Good, so what happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Me and my friend played a harmless trick on Streisand, then Puckerman jumped out of nowhere at Azimio, then kicked him in the…you know, then decked me in the face. The nurse said he could have broken my nose." Karofsky explained.

"David, stop right there." Figgins said. "We know that's not the truth. Or at least not all of it."

"Does anyone else want to explain?" Mr. Shue asked.

Azimio just rolled his eyes, then Noah began talk.

"I walked to my locker, heard Rachel screaming. I looked down to the end of the hallway and saw her covered in slushy…" he trailed off about what happened and eventually he finished.

Mr. Shue and Figgins both nodded.

"Rachel, is this what happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

"…yeah." I sighed.

"Alright. It's settled, then. Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Adams are suspended for a week for starting the fight, and Mr. Puckerman for two days for punching Mr. Karofsky in the face, and kicking Mr. Adams." Figgins declared.

"What?! That's crap!" Karofsky yelled. "If you suspend me, I can't play football that whole time. We have a huge game coming up. They need me!"

"Yeah," Azimio agreed. "You can't suspend us!"

"Well, I just did, so please collect you belongings from your locker, then exit campus. I'll see you next week." Figgins said as the two stood up and left his office angrily.

"Mr. Puckerman, same goes for you. I'd like you to collect-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Collect my belongings, then exit campus." Noah sighed.

He stood up, then opened the door. "I'll see you later, Rach."

"Bye." I whispered.

He closed the door behind him.

"Miss. Berry, you're excused. You can go to class now." Figgins said.

I nodded, then left the office.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze. I could see the slight look of surprise when I didn't raise my hand in class to answer every question. Usually my hand was the first up, and the highest. It's just that I felt so guilty. Noah's suspension was my fault and I didn't even do anything to stop it.

And I had thrown up about 3 or 4 more times throughout the day. I could already tell, morning sickness was as bad as everyone had said.

The last part of my day was the only part I had been looking somewhat forward to. It was Glee club.

Everyone in the room looked really happy to see me.

They all greeted me in some way. I got many hugs too, but the ones that lasted the longest were rom Finn, Quinn, and Sam.

"I'm so glad you're back. We all missed you so much." Finn told me. He kissed me on the head then led me over to the two side-by-side seats he had 'reserved' for us.

"So, what's this week's lesson?" I asked.

Mr. Shue walked over to the board and begin to write on the board, but quickly erased it before any of us could have begun to read it.

He turned back to us. "I don't even think I can write the week's assignment down because I can even put it in words. I want everyone to sing a song to Rachel, saying anything you want. You can say sorry, or she is always welcome to cry on your shoulder." He looked specifically at me. "Rachel, what happened to you was the most disgusting, barbaric thing I've ever heard of, and especially because it happened to such a young, talented, and innocent girl as yourself. I am truly sorry, and always remember, we're your family and we're here for you."

His words were enough to make cry, but if you put together all the tears I had cried in the last few weeks, I don't think I had anymore left. "Mr. Shue, that's extremely nice of you to do, but we shouldn't waste a whole week on me."

Everybody raised their eyebrow in surprise. "Shouldn't we do something more productive or useful. I'd hate to waste time like that."

"Rach, nothing's ever a waste of time when it's for our family." Sam said.

"Sam's right, Rachel. You need to know we're here for you." Mr. Shue said.

"Okay, fine." I approved. "Thank you all so much."

I got a bunch of 'your welcome's', then I raised my hand to ask Mr. Shue a question.

"Yes, Rachel?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I sing something?"

He nodded his head. "Of course."

Sam pulled a stool to the middle of the room for me, then returned to his seat.

_My hands are cold, my body's numb._

_I'm still in shock what have you done?_

_My head is pounding, my vision's blurred._

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word. _

_And I hurt so bad that I search my skin for the entry point where you went in. And ricochet and bounced around, and left a hole where you walked out. _

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room. Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how love this heart can lose. And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds._

_Wounds where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping._

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw._

_A million pieces of me on the floor._

_I'm damaged goods for all to see._

_Now who would ever wanna be with me?_

_I've got all the baggage, drank the pills. Yeah, this is living but without the will._

_I'm backing out, I'm shutting down. You left a hole where you walked out, yeah._

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room. Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose. And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds._

_Wounds, where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping._

_Exit wounds, where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping._

_Lose your clothes and show your scars, that's who you are. Lose your clothes and show your scars, that's who you are._

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw._

_A million pieces of me on the floor._

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room._

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose. And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds._

_Wounds, where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping._

_Exit wounds, where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping._

There were a few stray tears dripping from my chin as I finished the song, but I tried to keep it together for the most part.

Everybody clapped, then they all came up and hugged me.

"That was amazing, Rachel." Mr. Shue said with misty eyes. "You know you can always come here when you need a place to let your feeling out and people to listen to them."

I nodded. "I know. Thank you."

He nodded in response.

He turned to rest of the glee club. "Okay. I think I'm going to cut Glee club a little short today. You guys are dismissed." He announced.

Everybody collected their bags or backpacks and left the choir room, except for Finn.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing my head. "You did great today."

"Thanks."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I could cook dinner. Or if you just wanted to stay home, I could come over there. Me, you, and your dads could order take-out." He suggested.

"I don't live with them anymore. I live with my mom." I said.

"Oh, I thought you were just staying there for a little while."

"I thought I was too."

"So, why'd you move out, then?" he asked.

"I didn't. They kicked me out." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said.

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said you didn't know, then I said I know." I told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"The only time you ever talk to me is at school. You never come over." I said.

"I don't get it. I just offered to come to your house." He said.

"I meant, sure, you'll come over to eat lunch or dinner, but you never come over just because. You always have to have a reason." I started to cry.

"Your right, I do. But that reason's always the same: it's to see you. Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. It just the hormon- I mean- I have to go meet my mom in the office. I'll see you tomorrow." I picked up my bag and left the choir room.

_Great job, Rachel_. I thought, sarcastically._ Look what you almost did. If he finds out, he'll hate me._

**AN: Hope you liked it! If you saw in my answer to in my first AN, like I said, I'm thinking about writing a sequel... it would be a few years in the future and it sounds fun to write... **

**Btw, the song in this chapter was called 'Exit Wounds' by The Script :) **

**Please please please review! I love opinions, good or bad (even though I hope there won't be bad ones) It tells me what I'm doing that's good and what I should do to make it better, so everybody wins! **


	13. Author Note (Sorry!) Please read!

Hey guys, I kow it has been over week since I have posted anything, whch makes me feel even worse that this isn't an update, but please read. This is very important and I would like it if all my readers would read it. I promise I will post a chapter soon. My laptop is working soo poorly that I can barey turn it on, hence the not posting.

Latley it has come to my attention that a few readers have been sayig this story is a lot like turning tables by BellaRose55, which is true. I have read her story and it is great one, and she a truly exceptional writer. They then asked if I copied her. Here is your straight forward answer, NO. I did NOT. I have read it, but not copied. Although I hate that this issue had to come up, I am also glad becasue it gives me a chance to adress it properly and explain.

I will admit that our stories are alike, but in my defense, I started writing the first 3-4 chapter or so of broken, or just bent? before I read turning tables. The rough drafts were done and I already knew what wanted the story to be for the most part, at least up until chapter 10 or 11. I can understand why you think this, but I promise, I would never steal another writer's own and claim it as my own, unfortunatley as other writers have in the past. I would never sink to that level because it's rude, dispespectful, and most terribly, illegal. Also, in my opiion, why ould you steal another author's story they've worked on so hard, when that whole time, you could have just been writing your own great story.

Karen, I am sorry that this had to come up, but as I said, I promise I would never do that, nor have I ever done it before. If you would like, I am ready to PM BellaRose55, explain the situation, and apologize to her becuase of her and her story's involvment in this misunderstanding. I'm sure she would appreciate your obvious loyalty and commitment to her and work. I'm sure it means alot to her and I hope that this resolved things for you. If you have any more questions or concern, please feel free to PM or review and will be sure to find a way to get back to you. (Hopefully sooner)

For those of you who didn't know this was going on, I'm sorry, I had to bug you with this, and for those of you had your concerns, but kept quiet, in the future, please tell me about it. I will be happy to answer any and all questions, and clear anything up for you.

~Monchele4ever05 XOXO


End file.
